A typical wristwatch usually includes the following essential parts: a movement housed within a case; a piece of glass attached to an opening in the top of the case that covers the top face of the movement; and a case back enclosing the movement within an opening in the back of the case. The movement is the completed, finished inner mechanism contained inside the watch, not including the case or dial, which is responsible for measuring the passage of time (and optionally other information such as date, month and day).
Movements may be entirely mechanical, entirely electronic (potentially with no moving parts), or a blend of the two. A mechanical watch is a watch that uses a non-electric mechanism to measure the passage of time. They are driven by a spring (called a mainspring) which must be wound periodically, and releases the energy to turn the clock's wheels as it unwinds. They keep time with a balance wheel, which oscillates back and forth at a constant rate. Mechanical movements may be automatic (self-winding) or manual (manual winding mechanism).
An example type of electronic movement is a quartz movement used in quartz watches that utilizes frequency of vibrations of a quartz crystal to accurately regulate the operation of the watch. Quartz movements may be automatic (a self-winding rotor mechanism) or battery powered. The majority of watches made today are equipped with electronic movements that feature an analog time display having rotating hands on a face or dial. Some watches may have both analog and digital time readouts for simultaneous display of different information.
Other watches equipped with electronic movements may include digital displays and small computers that are used in many types of electronic devices. For example, a currently available type of electronic watch referred to as a “smart watch” is capable of wireless connectivity via FM broadcasting to provide consumers access to news, weather, sports, stocks, instant messenger, e-mail, and horoscopes on a liquid crystal display (LCD). The type of components found inside the case of a smart watch may include a speaker, a printed circuit board (PCB), a processor, a memory, a radio receiver chip, a rechargeable battery, and an inductive charging coil. The watch may be recharged by placing the watch in a watch stand, and plugging the watch stand into the wall. When a coil attached to the contact surface on the back of the watch comes in contact with a charging plate on the watch stand, the smart watch battery is charged through induction.
Although there may be some differences between the processes used to manufacture a mechanical movement and an electronic computer-based movement, both types of movements are assembled as a collection of parts in what can be characterized as a vertical watchmaking manufacturing process.
Consider by way of example, the process used to manufacture a mechanical watch movement. A mechanical watch movement begins with a raw movement or ébauche, which refers to an incomplete watch movement that is sold as a set of loose parts, comprising a main plate, bridges, a train, a winding and setting mechanism and a regulator. The timing system, the escapement, mainspring, dial, and hands, however, are not usually parts of the “e{acute over (b)}auche”.
Very few watch manufacturers are capable of producing the parts necessary for ébauches, movements, and the cases to support the production and assembly of finished watches. Instead, most watch companies purchase complete movements from a supplier, such as ETA, fit the movements with dials and hands, and then encase the movements within in-house or contractor-supplied cases. Some watch companies may purchase ébauches from a supplier, finish (polish and decorate) the parts, optionally modify parts of the movement and/or add custom components, and assemble the parts to create a higher-quality or custom movement.
The final steps of the process is case fitting in which the movement is fitted inside the case, which may require further assembly, and finally, case closure. During case fitting, the watch movement is fitted into the case tightly so that it does not move, and in some cases, may be physically attached to the case with screws. After fitting, the case is enclosed with a case back for proper dust and water resistance. Typically, watch companies take great care in how the case back is affixed to the case because this assembly point can be critical for the water tightness of a watch. For example, one method for achieving water resistance is to use gaskets between the case and case back to form a seal, used in conjunction with a sealant applied on the case to help keep water out. Some case backs may be screwed in, or onto, the case.
The vertical watchmaking manufacturing market for electronic movements is similar in that very few companies make all the parts necessary to build a completed electronic watch. Instead, the companies typically purchase electronic movements from suppliers and assemble electronic movements into the cases to complete the watch similar to the above.